Spy you later
by 2Goode2BTrue
Summary: Takes place between "CHHS" and "DJGC. Cammie and her roommates have fun with the Blackthorne guys while investigating weird things that are happening at Gallagher. I don't own anything. The rating over time will shift to M. Open to ideas so inbox me and I can credit you in the story. Hope you enjoy and feel free to give suggestions and constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

23 hours, 12 minutes, and 49 seconds until they arrived. 23 hours until I wasn't alone in the biggest building known to teenage spies. Because that's what I am. Because I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman. Because I am Cameron Morgan. Because I am the headmistress's daughter and must accompany her when she needs to return to school a week early for some secret CIA thing. I promise you, I'm not complaining! I've been able to keep myself occupied by looking for more secret passages in the mansion because, seriously a girl can never have too many. I found 2 new passages near Dr. Finn's office, both leading to the kitchen. There are 3 going from the Great hall to my mother's office, the stables and the Hall of History.

Of course, I can tell you this because you probably have a Level 4 clearance or higher and know all about my school. And not just what the people of Roseville, Virginia think they know about my school, that it's full of snotty, prissy, spoiled girls who shut themselves out from the rest of the world because they have nowhere else to go. You know that we are trained in 98% of the world's languages, and we can cause some serious damage with a nail file. Not to mention, some of us can hack NASA's encrypted files and rename one of Jupiter's moons after the hamster they had in second grade. But of course, that's Liz. My nerdy, clumsy but lovable roommate. I don't understand how nobody noticed that under Jupiter's files, there is a folder called Mr. Scruffy. After that day, Bex made fun of Liz for choosing the most cliché name for her bunny. But of course, they had made up when Liz had threatened to lower Bex's grades in the system. Even Bex, the teenage, girl version of James Bond, can't argue against her CoveOps grade. Then at this point, Macey would mention how hot our teacher was, Mr. Soloman. And then I would tune out because he is practically my stepfather after how much my mom and he have been hanging out. Macey means no harm, she is a teenage, world-famous, cover girl. She swears she has dated all the boys in People magazine's top ten male actors, teenage edition. And I don't doubt it.

I hug my legs tighter as I stare out the window of the little alcove in one of my favorite hiding spots in the castle. I watch as the birds fly from the fountain in the park to the nests where their eggs are hatching. The town square looks busy as people start school shopping. I can barely make out the shape of a dog running after a stick. And here I am, trapped in the mansion, with no one to talk to. My thoughts instantly go to Zach. I haven't talked to him since he kissed me at the end of the dance. Since I had found out he went to a secret spy school for boys called Blackthorne. It was one of the very few times I felt visible, more than average. I was known as the Chameleon, average, your ordinary girl. But Zach could make me feel like a ruby, sparkling amongst simple diamonds. I decided, I had enough of being alone, and went off to find my mom. As I made my way into the Hall of History, I saw my mother's door open and heard her voice.

"No Patricia, I don't like this idea." She sounded amused; as if it was preposterous she was even considering the offer. I inched closed to the office, without making a noise, and soon found myself resting against the door. I peered in to see my mother sitting at her desk on the phone. I wondered what she could be talking about.

"Patricia, I don't like the idea of introducing this potential distraction to the girls, especially those who are nearing their first year in the field. I just don't see reason to invite the Blackthorne boys for a semester here." I had to stop myself from letting out a gasp as I realized what they were talking about. Zach, and the others were possibly going to spend a semester here again.

"However, there is a chance that this will increase their communication skills as well as their ability to work with other people. I suppose we can give it a shot," explained my mother. I couldn't contain my excitement as I sauntered back to my room. I would get to see Zach again! I realize that I shouldn't be too excited about this, but what I need to emphasize is that I go to an ALL GIRLS SCHOOL! That means all girls, all the time. It was a struggle to have to adjust to having the boys last semester, but one struggle that was definitely worth all the giggling and make-up. Mostly Macey's though. It was almost 4:00 when I reached back and realized I had an hour until my weekly dinner with my mom. I quickly showered and changed into my shorts and a tank and wandered downstairs back to her office. I knocked and entered and found my mom carrying a plate of burned tacos. My mother, quite possibly the greatest spy since Gillian herself, could do anything. She could diffuse a bomb in a train in west side Manhattan with a safety pin. She once stopped an armed bank robber with her car keys and a lightbulb and yet she couldn't cook. I smiled as she dumped the burned food in the trash and waved.

"Hey Sweetie! I was just about to order pizza!" she explained. I walked in and plopped onto the couch. Sunday dinners were the best. It was a time where I wasn't a spy prodigy but I was a daughter. I loved spending time with my mom. Since my dad had died, she had been the only one there for me and I owed her so much. I couldn't believe that she was my mother sometimes, golden hombre hair, and a perfect flawless face. We spent the next hour laughing about her adventures in Egypt while scarfing down a large pepperoni. I almost hated to leave, but I had to get to bed so that I would be able to wake early enough to get ready before everyone arrived. My mom promised that she would spend the night in my room, and that she would be up within the next twenty minutes. I slowly walked upstairs and brushed my teeth. I then climbed under the covers and waited for my mom. I must have been so tired because I felt my eyelids droop and soon I was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Cammie! Cammie, help me!"

I jolted awake and looked around my room. My mom's pull out mattress was sitting against the wall and her blankets and pillows were gone. She must have woken up before me and gone downstairs. Wait, but then who screamed my name? I looked around to the empty room. Since there was no one, I realized it must have been a dream. Oddly enough, the voice sounded so realistic. As if someone really needed my help. I shrugged it off and went to the bathroom and showered. After brushing my teeth, I decided to skip breakfast because once everyone arrived, there would be a huge welcome dinner. I cleaned up the room considering in a few hours, other people would be living there. That took longer than expected and as I finished putting away my clothes, I heard people walking outside my door. I opened it up to find Tina and Ava walking to their room with their bags.

"Cammie, how was your summer?" asked Tina.

"It was nice Tina, thank you." I responded. I didn't dare to mention that I had spent majority of it with my grandparents and the rest alone in the mansion. It wouldn't compare to the exotic trip to the Bermuda Triangle that Tina and her parents would have gone to, or the Russian Embassy that Ava had been so excited to see. I casually walked away towards the window and spotted the dozens of limousines bringing my sisters adventures. I was just about to walk outside the room when I heard a familiar voice in the lobby.

"Oopsie Diasy!" cried a shrill voice, while the slamming of suitcases echoed through the halls. Liz was back! I stepped back from the door just in time, as she slammed it open.

"Cammie!" she screamed as she ran over to give me a hug. "How was your summer?"

"It was good Liz, nothing special. How was yours?

"Awesome! I finalized my deal with the CIA for them to use my lie detector software for interrogation purposes.

"Oh, that's amazing!" I hugged her again and helped her carry her suitcase to her bed. As we unpacked her stuff, we heard Bex and Macey outside the door.

"I think it was faux"

"No, it was definitely real"

"Maybe. But either way, she looked ridiculous"

"Hi guys!" Liz screamed as they came into the room. "How was summer?"

"It was good," they both said. We all gave each other the biggest hugs. I know Bex had spent the summer without her parents in Guatemala and Macey had been on her parent's election tour because her dad was running for senator. They probably didn't want to talk about it. But at least we were all happy to be back. I decided that this was the time to talk about what I had overheard my mom talking about.

"Hey guy. So I have some news." They all turned and stared.

"What is it Cammie?" asked Bex.

"I overheard my mom talking about possible planning another semester with Blackthorne. I think the guys are coming back this year!"

"Oh my god! That means Jonas is coming back!" Liz cried. I rolled my eyes at her sweetness, and then realized we were all thinking it. I bet Bex couldn't wait to see Grant and I know I couldn't wait to see Zach. But I felt bad for Macey, as she didn't have a "Blackthorne Boy." The only guy Macey liked was Preston and, since last summer, that hadn't gone too well. Preston had gotten tired of Macey evading his questions about her and her school, so she decided to call it quits. I suspected Macey knew I was thinking about her because she smiled and suddenly spoke.

"Cam, don't worry. I'm not much into the dating scene right now. I need to work on my grades this semester anyways." I smiled at her compassion and gave her a small hug.

"Let's go down to dinner guys!" I followed Liz's lead as she strolled out of the room. The halls seemed more like a school now, girls walking everywhere. You could almost separate the seventh graders from the rest. Their little heads peeking up at the others while walking, their nervousness showing. We walked to the great hall and took our seats and waited for my mom to take grab the podium and our attention.

"Welcome back, everyone. I hope you had a wonderful summer break. I'd like to start with the news that we will be offering a new course this semester, Code Analysis, and will be taught by our newest faculty, Professor Williams. Mom pointed towards a man who was sipping tea in the back table. He quietly rose, and waved, then returned to his tea. There was something about him, something else that was forcing him to be a teacher here, because it surely wasn't his love of children and the education system.

"Also, I would like to give you girls another surprise." I could have sworn mom looked directly at me when she said that.

"What do you think it is," cried Tina. It was obvious that her question was also directed to me. She always assumed I know secrets because my mom is the headmistress. Fortunately, this time it was true. I was sure my mom was about to tell us about Blackthorne. I looked at Bex and she smiled back excitedly.

"This semester, Gallagher will be home to not only you girls, but to some of the boys from Blackthorne as well." Mom spoke and suddenly, I heard the entire crowd of girls gasp. Just then, the back door opened and Dr. Steve walked in, followed by 5 boys. I recognized Grant, and Jonas, but Zach was nowhere to be seen. The other 3 boys looked like triplets, with blond hair and large muscles. My stomach fell as I realized Zach wasn't one of the boys doing the program. I assume my sadness was obvious because Liz grabbed my hand and squeezed. I turned up to look at her apologetic smile. In an effort to contain my emotions, I smiled back, even though that is not how I felt. I felt a weird sensation in my stomach, one that I had never experienced before. I just wanted to go back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey Guys. I just wanted to thank all of you for reading and liking my story. I used to not like writing so it's a surprise when someone says you're good at something you used to hate. I will try to upload a new chapter each day but of course, those are high expectations because its summer! Once I go back to school, (19 days, 18 hours, and 27 minutes: P ), I might be a little slow in updating. But hang in there, I will not give up. BTW the cover image for this story is one I found on google, and I think that's what my imagination thinks Zach looks like. And If you guys have any ideas for the story, PM them to me and I might use them. Thanks again! - R**

The rest of the Welcome Back dinner was exactly how you would expect. Mom rattled off some more protection laws for the mansion since I had managed to sneak out multiple times last year. There were now fingerprint scanners for our rooms that could be accessed to check if we were in our rooms. There were new security cameras every 10 feet hidden amongst the relics in the hallways.

As I walked past the sophomore common rooms, I spied Mary Johansen showing off her scars from catapulting into the Louvre during a heist. Normally, I would be impressed that a girl with such little field training had managed to capture 3 criminals, but I couldn't take my mind off of Zach. How could he not be coming to Gallagher? I thought he liked me as much as I liked him. I guess I was wrong and it was all in my imagination. Even when he had kissed me last year. It had felt so genuine, so real. But it was his job to lie. He was a spy after all.

I turned the corner and almost bumped into Bex, Liz and Macey.

"Oh, hey Cam… what's up?" Liz said defensively. Bex turned to Macey and shared a look.

"Guys, what's wrong? Where are you going?" I asked. We always spent the night before the first day of classes talking about our summer, no matter what happened, they were always honest with me. But at this moment, it felt as if I was a mile away in their thoughts.

"Um… We were going to say high to the guys. I have been, umm, meaning to show Jonas my new anti-malware," Liz spoke softly. "Can we reschedule our girls' night for tomorrow?"

I couldn't believe it. The boys have been here for two hours and they were already first priority for my friends. I felt betrayed, but wasn't going to tell them that. They shouldn't miss out on spending time with the guys just because Zach wasn't here and I would be alone. I couldn't do that to them.

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Cammie, you can always come with u..." Liz was interrupted by Bex elbowing her.

"Actually, Cammie, we don't want to make you feel awkward if Zach's not there. Maybe you should just stay in the room" Bex spoke lightly.

I felt hurt. I couldn't believe what Bex was saying.

"Umm, sure. See you guys." I walked past them towards our room. Well, I surely can't feel worse. I heard them laughing behind me and managed to hold back tears. I walked into the room, not noticing the red light coming from the fingerprint scanner along with a System Override message. If I had noticed, I might have been prepared for the hands that suddenly clasped over my mouth and my eyes.

I fought with the intruder, punching and kicking the air behind them. I punched and made contact with what felt like an upper arm. The last thing I expected was to hear was, "Ouch Gallagher Girl."

The darkness began to disappear as the hands lifted. I turned to face Zach who was rubbing his arm smirking.

"ZACH!" I screamed, flailing my arms at him.

"I can't tell if your happy to see me or not." Zach laughed.

At this moment I didn't either. I had so many questions.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in? Why weren't you at the Welcome Dinner?" I rattled off.

"I came with the other guys, I just wanted to surprise you so I asked your mom if I could skip the Welcome Dinner to set up in here. And your roommates, well Liz, hacked the scanner so I could come in. And just so you know, one of these days, you will actually hurt me."

I didn't know what bothered me more. The fact that our new fingerprint "safety" measures were not Liz-proof or the fact that my mom knew Zach and I were alone up here. Then it all came into place. That's why Bex, Liz and Macey didn't want me to come with them. They knew Zach was waiting for me. I made a mental note to give them each a big hug.

That's when I finally looked around and realized Zach had set up an indoors picnic. The cliché red checkered blanket, a picnic basket with a baguette on top. I smiled a sincere smile and looked at Zach. His broad shoulders slumped as if he had just released all of his worries, which for Zach is a big deal. His hair was messed up in all the right places. He looked perfect.

"Come, sit down Gallagher Girl." He motioned towards the blanket and I took a seat. He took the seat beside me and handed me a glass of lemonade. He reached into the basket and pulled out two plastic plates and a bag of M&M's. At this point, any other girl would have been so confused, but I couldn't believe my eyes. Zach smiled as he realized what I was thinking about. I thought back to the day I had met Zach. It was during a CoveOps exercise at the mall, I was trying to get to Dorothy's slippers and a boy kept following me. And when I had told him about being hungry, he had pulled out a half-eaten bag of M&Ms. I couldn't help but laugh at the memory. This was a new side to Zach, sweet and not cocky.

"So Gallagher Girl, how was your summer?" he asked while popping a green M&M in his mouth.

"It was okay, I spent most of it with my grandparents pulling carrots and shearing lambs. What about you?"

"Not too exciting, just some spy stuff near Brazil and then the Pentagon" He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. He smiled up to me. I looked into his green eyes, full of care and bravery. His hand started towards my face. I froze, unable to do anything but look at him moving closer to me. His hand brushed against my ear as he slid a strand of my hair behind my ear. He looked like he was thinking, and then slowly, he leaned in. My breath hitched as his face came inches away from mine. I started to close my eyes, when I was brought back to reality by a loud, screeching siren and the lights turning off. I was enveloped by the blackness and Zach reached for my hand. And then we heard the words.

"CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK"

The halls were filled with the sound of the alarm. I could hear girls screaming and running towards the doors. The sounds of multiple footsteps running down the stairs and all around the mansion echoed throughout the halls. Zach pulled me out of my room and led me down the hall. I watched as the family tapestry disappeared into the wall. The rumbling sound of the "renovations" were enough to shake any girl out of the haze of an almost-kiss.

All the lights went out and the emergency lanterns turned on. Titanium covers descended over the doors and the vending machines that lead to deeper, more secret parts of the school slid into the ground and were covered with stone. The bookcases slid into the walls and doors were closed and locked by high tech locks and fingerprint scanners. The library spun around and sank into the floor and the burn bags burst into flames. But most importantly, Gilly's sword, one of the oldest Gallagher treasures slides into its vault that then sank into the floor. Zach and I reached the common room and met all the other students and teachers. All the windows were covered with bulletproof one-way glass so the room was dark, and musty. The only source of light was the red flashing light coming from the security cameras. Everyone was quiet as we waited for the alarms to go off.

"Cammie!" I heard Liz whisper. I turned around to find my 3 best friends and the other guys and gave them a group hug. "Cammie, I'm sorry we were rude to you before. We should have just been honest about Zach." said Macey.

"No, don't worry guys. It was the best surprise ever!" I spoke lightly. I saw my mom in the distance and she was on the phone. She was probably talking to the security guys who lived in a house behind Gallagher. It was their job to find the intruder and tell us when it was safe. In all this chaos, I didn't realize that I was still holding Zach's hand, in a room with all my sisters, my mom and my teachers. My face turned red as I realized people were looking at us. I slid my hand out of Zach's and put them in my pocket.

As if on que, the lights turned back on and all the doors and windows unlocked. I watched as one by one, my sisters let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright everyone, please return to your rooms and get ready for bed. Classes will begin tomorrow morning at 8 and I expect all of you fully-rested." My mother said as she left the common room on the way to her office. I waited until Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach and I were the last ones left.

"What do you think that was about?" Zach asked.

"No idea. Let's just get ready for bed." Liz spoke.

"I'll meet you guys in the room." I said as they began to leave. Zach and I were alone in the common room. We started to walk towards his room which he was sharing with Grant and Jonas. I assumed the triplets were in their own room. When we reached Zach's door, he turned and grabbed my hands.

"Well today was definitely eventful," he said while smirking.

"Yea, full of surprises alright."

"Well we both should get ready for classes tomorrow, so I guess I'll see you at breakfast." Zach said. He leaned over and kissed my cheek and walked inside his room. I began the walk back to my room. I passed by my mom's office and heard her voice again.

"No sir, we don't know what caused the Code Black. Everything is in order and nothing seems to be missing. The only thing is that the break-in happened near the chemistry lab."

I walked faster and quickly peered in as I passed the door. Her back was turned, thankfully and she was talking on the phone.

I walked back to my room and scanned myself in. Macey was near her closet, picking out her outfit for tomorrow. Liz was sitting on her computer, no doubt studying for potential pop quizzes. Bex was reading _How to kill without killing: The Ultimate guide to faking a death_. When I walked in, they all looked up and stared.

"Hey Cammie!" said Macey.

"Hey guys! What's going on?"

"Nothing much, Liz is just trying to hack the security departments records to find out what happened today" said Bex.

"I don't think you need to do that. I was walking past my mom's office and I heard her talking. She said that we don't know who caused it or why. Nothing is missing or broken. The only thing is that the break-in happened near…"

"…the chemistry lab!" Liz interrupted. I guess she had hacked the records.

"Yeah," I said as I jumped into bed.

"So we know nothing about this break in except that someone was trying to steal some weird kind of acid that could possibly burn this whole place down."

"Forget about the break-in. Your mom will catch the guy in no time. Tell us about your sweet time with Zach" said Macey.

"Nothing happened. We just ate a picnic lunch that he set up and we were just talking when the Code black went off." I shrugged and said. I wasn't going to mention the almost-kiss.

"Aww, he made you a picnic lunch. That is the cutest thing ever!" Liz spoke. "If only Jonas would do that for me." I laughed. I don't know if Jonas was the best person to light candles. I quickly brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. I didn't want to think about Zach or the break-in. All I needed to focus was getting a good night sleep so that I would be alert in CoveOps class tomorrow with Mr. Soloman. And I would also get to sit in an hour of code class with Mr. Williams. That should be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Cammie, Cammie save me! You have to save me. You're my only hope"

I jolted awake, sweat dripping from my forehead. It was quiet, and dark. My guess (and by guess, I mean super sleuth spy skills) was that it was before four in the morning. I looked around. The girls were still asleep. The voice echoed in my mind. It sounded like a young, teenage girl. But I couldn't put a face to the voice. I stool up, thirsty and headed towards the door.

The fingerprint scanner made a click as I pressed my thumb to it. The door creaked open, and swear it was louder when I was sneaking out than any other time of the day.

"Cammie, what are you doing?"

I turned around to find Bex, standing by her bed.

"I'm just going to get some water from the vending machine across the hall. Go back to sleep."

I crept out the door as Bex nodded and went back to sleep. As I shut the door behind me, I realized just how dark the mansion was in the middle of the night. No lights were on except the occasional lantern in the walls. And that was one every 13. 9 feet so it was pretty much dark. I shuffled against the cold, stone floor and found my way to the machine. I pressed water and waited. Once the bottle came tumbling down, I reached down to grab it. That's when I noticed something in the slot of the vending machine. It looked like a post it note. I picked it up.

Meet me by the Gate at 11 p.m.

Bring the coin

Don't be late or else.

I read over the words in my mind, pausing at the or else. I wonder who had written the note, or who it was meant for, or even what day the time was referring to. I was about to go back towards my room when I heard footsteps coming down the corner. I tiptoed over to the vending machine and hid around the side of it. Because of the vending machine, my view of the person walking was blocked, but I heard their voice.

"I have to find out where I dropped it. I need to find it before someone else does.

That voice. It had sounded so familiar. I peered around the corner of the vending machine to see Professor Williams talking on his phone. That's weird, I thought, Gallagher blocks out phone signals so how was he getting signal inside the mansion? And who was he talking to and what were they looking for. Was it possibly the note I had found?

I watched as he continued to search the ground and slowly disappeared around the corner. I crept out from behind the machine and walked towards my room. I scanned myself in and climbed into bed. Opening the water bottle, I chugged as much as I could and climbed into the covers. I really didn't want to go to bed because I was afraid of having the nightmares again. Being awoken by the screaming voice. I had about 2 hours until my alarm was supposed to go off. I couldn't stay awake, because I needed to be fully awake in Soloman's class. I laid down and slowly thought about Professor Williams. He was acting really suspicious before. First I find a weird note on the floor and then he is stressing about looking for something he lost on the phone that somehow seems to work inside a CIA guarded mansion with network tracking sensors. I knew there was something suspicious about him when I first saw him. He doesn't seem like he cares about coding or our educational system. I thought about all of the weird things that have happened since I got back to school. There was a code black and nothing was missing. My mom has been on the phone for the past 3 days on calls with the NSA, CIA and other protection agencies trying to find a way to capture the thief. My thoughts slowly drifted me back to sleep for another two hours of bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey Guys, I apologize for taking soooooooooo long to post a new story. I started school and got way too busy. Hopefully, I can continue to update sooner. - R**

I woke up to Macey throwing a bra over my head. Liz was attempting to fit five textbooks in her backpack. Bex was putting on lipstick. I scrambled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and showered. I put on my uniform and walked back out into the room.

"Cammie, you're going to wear that?" Macey yelled while braiding her hair.

"Umm, yeah it's required. It's a uniform." I replied.

"Well yeah, but you could at least do something with your hair!" I chuckled at how silly the girls were being because a few guys were going to be in our classes. Once they were all ready, I put down my book and grabbed my bag. We walked down to the first floor which is where our first class was, Code Analysis with Professor Williams. I had very low expectations for this class. Professor Williams just seemed like he had better things to do than sit around and talk to the youth of the future. We reached the class, and no one was there so we waited. Five minutes passed, then twenty and then twenty five. There were eighteen Gallagher Girls in the room and six Blackthorne guys, but no authority. Then Professor Williams walked in, carrying a bag of potato chips.

"Hey students. So umm, this is code analysis and I'm Dave Williams. Can anyone tell me why a spy needs to be able to crack code?

In the history of hand raising, no hand has ever shot up in the air faster than Liz. No one in the class seems to acknowledge his question. They were all staring at the disrespect of the Professor. How could mom hire this guy to teach us?

"Yes, Ms. Sutton?"

"A spy needs to know code to be able to gather intelligence from other operatives without compromising the integrity of the information." Quoted from page 297, no doubt.

"Excellent job, Ms. Sutton. Class dismissed!" And with that, he walked out of the classroom, leaving us all with our mouths hanging open. I didn't need to look at my watch to tell me there was still an hour left in the class. I guess Zach didn't need to be told twice because he shrugged, picked up his books and walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Author's Note**

Hey everyone! It has been forever. I am so sorry, things have been really busy. But I do have some free time this month before work gets too busy and school starts so I thought I would start this up again. I know you guys didn't deserve that break and I promise you there will be more breaks in the future however, I will never be ending this story unexpectedly. If I ever decide not to finish it, you guys will be notified with another note. Well anyways, here is chapter 7!

 **Chapter 7**

Without hesitation, the group of us left the classroom. Never in the years of Gallagher has a teacher ever dismissed class early let alone, 60 minutes early. It was obvious no one was more upset by this besides Liz. She had been looking forward to learning about coding. We all headed back towards the dorms. Jonas was consoling Liz while Grant and Bex were having what seemed to be a wrestling contest while walking. I turned around and realized Zach had been staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're face just gets this little crinkle when you worry," he said while giggling. I rolled my eyes and his comment. I don't "crinkle." Just as we started to turn the corner, my mom came out of nowhere.

"Cammie! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class," she said nervously.

"Professor Williams dismissed us. Why, is something wrong?" I asked. Just as she began to respond, Mr. Soloman came around the corner carrying a bottle of wine and laughing. It was clear we had interrupted what was going to be a date. I almost puked at the sight of them together and looked at my mom. She was happy. That's what was important. I signed and told her to have fun and continued to walk. My friends didn't know what to do so they just followed me.

"Cammie…," Liz started.

"I don't want to talk about it," I responded with a look of disappointment on my face. Could this day get worse? When we reached our bedroom, Liz and Bex realized that I didn't want to talk so they walked in with Jonas and Grant behind them. It was suddenly Zach and I in the lobby alone and I felt like I could cry. I think he realized I just might because he pulled me into a hug. It's not that I didn't want my mom to be happy or that I didn't like Mr. Soloman, I was just worried that mom would get hurt. Mr. Soloman wasn't exactly the most reliable human when it came to relationships. I ended the hug with Zach and we both walked inside. Liz and Jonas were playing chess while Bex and Grant were playing Xbox. Zach and I plopped onto the bed facing the TV and watched Bex kick his ass. Zach's fingers were playing with my hair and I had never felt more secure than I was right there. We had a few hours before lunch so we all decided to just chill in the room and then walk over together. Suddenly, Macey entered the room.

"Hey everyone! Guess what! I just talked to Stephen, one of the triplets from Blackthorne and he said that he and his brothers were going to sneak out to go to the movies. And I happened to mention that I have a friend who is an expert at sneaking out and that we can join!"

I signed. I didn't want to make my mom angry at me. But then again, she was out doing god knows what with Mr. Soloman so why should I feel bad for having fun. Everyone turned to look at me as if I made the final decision. I smiled and said,"let's go!."

I led the group as we all walked up and down the various flights of stairs in the mansion. The three brothers were at the back of the group and I assumed Stephen was the one holding Macey's bag. The new security measures were nothing when Liz could detect them a mile away with her magnetic detection software installed on her remote modulating tablet. We whizzed past all the motion detectors and we used mirror Nano bytes to cover the security cameras. We made it past the Kitchen and the Library. The hardest part was getting past my mom's office which was directly in front of the secret entrance that would lead us to the movies. We tiptoed until we had our backs to the door and peered in. My mom wasn't in the main room. While breathing a sigh of relief, we began to walk past when out of nowhere, mom appeared.

"Cammie, where are you and your friends headed?" she asked.

Luckily, we had all planned a rock hard alibi before we left the room. Macey suddenly began to sprout tears.

"Oh Ms. Morgan, it's horrible. It's terrible. I..I lost my favorite bracelet. My mom had given it to me when she won Ms. USA and it's my lucky charm and I can't do anything without it. Cammie, Liz and the boys were just helping me find it."

I held back a giggle. It was honestly a surprise that Macey wasn't the next Lindsey Lohan (She was 2 Lohans away). I looked up to see what my mom was thinking and it was hard to tell if she believed us or not. The number one step when lying is to cover all of your bases. We had hidden our jackets in one small backpack which was on Liz's back. She was also carrying what looked like a textbook which was actually her tablet in a case. There was no way my mom wouldn't believe us.

"Alright, well please be careful and don't wander around the mansion too late. I want all of you at lunch as soon as possible. She turned around and kept walking. I wasn't sure if anyone else noticed the hickey on her neck. What am I talking about, we are all spies. Of course they did. Macey began to wipe the tears out of her eyes. Learning how to cry on command was just one of her many talents. I put that thought out of my mind as we all walked into the lobby that held the trunk of Tibet. This ancient heirloom was recovered by 2 Gallagher Girls during the war of 1723 when a secret military base was hijacked and has been in the building since. No one knows what is inside and no one has ever wanted to find out. It is one of the things that has bothered Bex since her first day here and will bother her till her last. The only people in the world who knows what lies inside are the 2 girls, the king from which it was stolen and my mother. I slowly went up to the plaque that was beside the trunk and pressed the Gallagher seal. The trunk began to slowly rise to the air and tiles underneath moved to reveal a trap door. This was one of my favorite passages even though there were copious amounts of spiders and bugs. One by one, we all climbed down the ladder, and I pressed the lock button under the handle so the trunk would return back to its original location. The 10 of us slowly walked down the dimly lit corridor and eventually we came across another ladder leading half way up the wall. I climbed up and pressed onto the fourth rung which slid away to reveal a key. I turned the key into the lock and the ladder began to rise higher and higher until it reached the ceiling and a metal sewer plate. We all climbed up and slowly climbed out of the pipes. When we are all on the surface, we began walking towards the movie theater and laughing about how easy it was to live a normal life. Zach walked up to the usher and asked him for 10 tickets to "There's a stranger in my wedding photos." It was the only movie that was playing during this odd time of day. We all walked in and were sad to see that there was no empty row. We all split up, Jonas and Liz sat in the front, Bex and Grant in the side aisle, Stephen and Macey in the row behind them, and the two other brothers in the very front. Zach ushered me towards the two seater in the back. This part of the theatre was dark and empty. Zach sat in the aisle seat and I sat closer to the wall. The movie had just started and the woman on the screen was in a therapist's office in her wedding dress. I noticed the theatre was filled with 5 families, each with one child; 3 couples; 2 old women; and a group of college students. It was at this moment where I realized Zach was staring at me.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I whispered

"Doing what" he responded with the same tone.

"Staring at me."

"Oh," he smiled. "Galla…Cammie, I spent a lot of time this summer with people I barely knew." We did mission after mission, captured terrorists and ex-cons and even a rabid poodle, but do you want to know my favorite part of my summer? The minute I found out I was going to get to see you. You are the greatest things to have ever happened to me and every minute without you is the most painful thing. I just missed you, that's all."

I was blinded. I didn't know what to say. Zach isn't one to open up about his feelings, and here he was telling me how he felt. What did I do to deserve this wonderful boy. I reached up and put my hands around his neck and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm. I could tell I had caught him off guard but he began to move his mouth in motion with mine. His hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me in closer. We were practically sharing a seat. Our lips slowly moved around each other, both of us taking small breaths of air in between. This was what I was missing for the last few months and here, in the little theatre in Roseville, all my dreams were coming true.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The movie wasn't horrible. It was just seriously tacky. The woman was upset because she didn't recognize a stranger in her wedding photos, and it turned out to be her long lost brother and they lived happily ever after. Never again am I going to a movie at 1PM. The 10 of us left the theatre and decided that we would spend another 2 hours in the city and then meet up back here to head back home. We spent some time in the park and then the mall. After about an hour, we split up and went to find other things to do. Zach and I walked hand in hand towards the city shops. We passed by the pharmacy where Josh worked and I couldn't help but stare in. He was sitting on the step stool restocking the shelves in one of the aisles. He looked like he hadn't changed a bit. Zach and I kept walking towards the other shops in the area. We passed by a bookstore, a clothing store and two coffee shops. The local teens stared at us as we passed. It was obvious we didn't go to their school and many of them had never seen students from Gallagher outside, let alone with boys. I giggled and snuggled into Zach's shoulder and he wrapped his hand around my waist again. He looked down at me and smiled and kissed my forehead. It was like a scene from a movie. Or at least it would have been if I didn't choose that moment to trip and fall. I landed on the ground and Zach reached down to pick me back up. I could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh and when he saw my face, he couldn't hold it in anymore. I brushed off the dirt from my clothes and my hair and gave him a little shove.

"Oh, c'mon Gallagher Girl. Laughing is the medicine to any pain."  
"Not the pain my knee is feeling right now." I said with a smirk. He grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss. This one was more relaxed than the one in the theatre. It was more protective, like he was afraid of hurting me. I smiled to let him know I was ok and we kept walking. For the next hour, we sat by the birds in the park and talked about our summers, went to the café and had hot chocolates and picked up some books from the bookstore. Around 5PM, we headed back towards the theatre and met up with our friends and went back towards the mansion. As we climbed out of the trap door, we noticed something was wrong. There was no light in the hallway but there were people running past the corridor. We quickly locked up the secret door and followed to see what was happening. It was then that we noticed Olivia Mason on the floor with blood around her. My mom was talking to one of the paramedics who had been flown in from the local emergency base of agents and all the other girls were surrounding them.

"What happened to Olivia?" Liz asked. We all walked closer and everyone turned around to look at us.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sally whispered while my mom walked towards us.

"Cammie, honey, are you ok? Oh my god I was so worried." She said as she hugged me.

"Yeah mom, were fine. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sweetie, there was another code black. We thought you guys had been taken. Olivia went to find out where you were and when I didn't hear from her, I came to check on her and found her on the floor unconscious."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My sneaking out had gotten one of my sisters hurt. I looked past my mom to see Professor Williams bent over Olivia, pulling something out of her pocket. And then he moved back to the crowd of people and was gone before I could blink.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After the events from last night, classes had been canceled for the following day. Mom wanted everyone to stay alert and in their rooms just in case the intruder decided to show up. The remainder of the evening had been spent in interrogation rooms and moms office. She believed me when I said that we had gone out to the town however, the other members of the security panel hadn't. There was Professor Ludwig who taught Criminal Psychology, Doctor Simon who was the head of the health clinic in the building, mom and Mr. and Ms. Mathers who were the parents of Clarice Mathers, the richest Gallagher girl ever(I know! I was surprised to find out it wasn't Macey.) As of right now, it was the two of them who didn't believe me regarding my actions from the night before.

"Cammie can you tell us please where you were and what you were doing yesterday?" Doctor Simon asked. I recounted my tales about where we were, for how long and how we got there.

"It seems to me like she is innocent sand it was just a coincidence that the incident happened soon after." Doctor Simon stated. With his English accent, he reminded me of an agent I had met a few years prior. Suave, sophisticated and intelligent. I blushed.

"Listen, all we know is that someone is breaking into this school and causing mayhem and now someone has been hurt. Poor Olivia is in the hospital wing and day to day operations have been brought to a halt. Now I know Cammie is your daughter but is there even the slightest chance she could be involved? Or maybe the intruder snuck into the building using the same passage she used to sneak out?" Ms. Mathers asked.

"If you are implying that my daughter is a criminal and a threat to her own sisters, you are terribly mistaken." My mom said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Now I don't need to tell you that these break-ins must end. And instead of wasting time blaming the students, we need to find a way to capture the thief. Cammie you can go, and straight back to your room. We will discuss your punishment for leaving later"

I left without hesitation. No point in arguing when I knew I deserved it. I scanned my finger in the scanner leading to my room and plopped on the bed. Macey was doing her hair while Bex and Liz were playing with a deck of cards. Zach was sitting at the head of my bed reading a book while Jonas and Grant were on the floor playing video games. Stephen and his brothers were in the corner making each other sniff their feet.

"How did it go?" Liz asked

"As good as it could have. Mom said she and I will talk about punishment later."

"I hope that they catch this thief as soon as possible. I would like to get back to learning." said Liz.

"LIZ!" Macey screamed. "What about Olivia?"

"Oh yeah, I mean I want her to be ok too, I just mean I want everyone to be ok and everything to go back to normal."

I hadn't told them about Professor Williams and what I saw but I was beginning to think that mom and the others wouldn't be able to stop him if they didn't know what he was up to.

"Hey Guys. I have something to tell you." I said. Everyone turned to look at me. I got off the bed and reached into my cardigan that was draped over the door knob and pulled out the note.

"A few nights ago, I found this near the vending machine and a few minutes later, I saw Professor Williams looking for something in the same area." I handed Bex the note who passed it around. Once it got to Zach, his eyebrows furrowed like he was thinking very hard about something.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I found it right after the first code black. And yesterday, when mom was asking where we were, I saw Professor Williams reach into Olivia's pocket and pull something out. I don't know what's going on, but I know it involves him and I don't trust him."

"That is really weird. He didn't seem like he was here to teach us." Macey stated. I agreed. He rubbed me the wrong way since I first saw him. I wanted to know what was going on and I wanted to know it now.

"We have to find out what is going on before someone else gets hurt." I said.

"I agree. What can we do?" Macey asked.

"I think we can start by visiting Olivia in the clinic and asking her what she saw and what happened to her." Zach said.

"Good idea. But we don't all want to go because there are too many of us to do things discretely. How about the girls split up and go to the clinic and the boys go see what Professor Williams is doing."

We all nodded and headed off our own ways. We were about to get to the bottom of what was happening here.


End file.
